


Traffic

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends don't let friends drive on I-101 during rush hour for pointless shit, M/M, Paperwork, Traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Jack asks Gabriel a simple question. Things do not go as planned. Short R76 fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the birth child of seeing a simple story request on Tumblr.

Things are not working out as planned. All Jack wanted to do was run downtown really quick to pick up some paperwork. In his rush out of the office he forgot to grab some important documents due tonight by 21:00. He’s stationed in L.A., and Jack doesn't know the area worth at all. So, he asked Gabriel if the fastest way into downtown was I-101. Gabriel looked at Jack. Glanced down at his watch to check the time. It was in that moment a shit eating grin crossed those brown lips. Jack had an inkling the answer to his question was “no.” That event took place at 19:00. It’s now 19:15 and the ass is still laughing at him. 

 

Tears running down his face, fist hitting his desk, belly deep laughter at his  _ simple _ question. If Jack didn't know Gabriel, he’d think the man mocking him. Sadly, he does know him. Gabriel is mocking his question, and the saddening realization he won’t get the paperwork in time is sinking in. Soon a stone of regret is heavy in his gut, and Jack gives up on going downtown. Rather he settles for glaring at his partner.

 

“You know what? Fuck you Gabe.” Jack’s arms cross over his chest. He leans back against the wall, eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. Did Gabe really need to laugh at him like that? All he wanted to know if he could reach downtown L.A. quickly on I-101.

  
“Sounds like a plan, Jackie. I even got new lube and condoms I wanted to test out.” Gabriel stops laughing, but a few tears still run down his face. A lone hand wipes them away, and he pushes away from their shared desk. “‘Cause there’s no way in hell you’re getting that paperwork done in time. Might as well get something productive done tonight.”


End file.
